Mystical Fate
by Warrior of the Waters
Summary: Ash and his friends are going to Tyeon Palace to honor Lady Amy, the Guardian of Aura. But what happens when she comes back to life? and who's Daphne and Veiba? A revised version of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew!
1. Chapter 1

**Mystical Fate**

Chapter One

"_Pika?_" Pikachu perked his ears.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash Ketchum asked. HE and his friends were headed to Tyeon Palace, where they annually celebrated their heroine, Lady Amy. Apparently, she sacrificed her life to save the kingdom, so trainers from all around were coming to participate in a Pokemon battle. The winner would be dubbed as the Guardian of Aura for that year. According to the legend, Lady Amy could control the aura and sense it.

"_Pika Pi._" Pikachu pointed ahead, where Ash saw a large castle up ahead.

"Awesome! There's Tyeon Palace!" Max exclaimed.

"So costumes are supplied inside?" May asked.

"Yeah. And, Amy's brothers' Luke and Michael have descendants that look alike. They're supposed to ask us questions about our personality, and then give us a costume they think we deserve," Brock answered. He sounded quite glum.

"I bet you're disappointed it isn't girls doing it!" Ash grinned.

As they neared the palace, they saw 2 lines formed – one for those who just wished to watch the competition, and the other was for the trainers who did participate.

"Well, bye then." Ash and Pikachu left the others to go on the right, where trainers were. They found themselves behind a girl with red hair and amethyst eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum. And this is my buddy Pika –"

"Aww, what an adorable Pikachu!" the girl gently took Pikachu off Ash's shoulder, and hugged him tight.

Startled but not upset by the sudden cuddle, Pikachu basked in the attention.

"Uhh," Ash blinked.

"I'm Ashley. All my Pokemon are in their balls right now, so I'm not disturbing them," the girl introduced herself.

Pikachu jumped back into Ash's arms. The two chatted on about Pokemon until Ashley was being interviewed.

"Hey, I'm Luke the Fifth," the boy with silver hair and silver eyes introduced himself. "As you know, Amy is my ancestor. Since you're a trainer to compete, I hope you won't mind me asking you some questions."

"Go ahead," Ashley smiled.

"Okay. So you are walking down a dark street at night, and you see a guy harassing a girl. What would you do? A) Run over and force the guy away from the girl. B) Get scared and run away. C) Call the police and let them handle it."

"A," Ashley answered immediately.

"Okay." Luke marked something on his clipboard. "If a hand suddenly shot out of the toilet, what would you do? A) Shake hands with it. B) Scream and run away, or. C) Quickly slam the toilet lid down."

"C," she answered after thinking about it.

"3 more questions to go," Luke smiled. "If you catch a kid cheating on a test, what would you do? A) Beat him up and make sure he/she learned a lesson. B) Allow him to cheat. C) Tell the teacher and let him/her deal with it."

"A."

Ash sniggered behind Ashley.

"If there was suddenly a scream from behind a door, what would your reaction be? A) Scream in unison. B) Yank the door open to see what's happening, or. C) Shrink into the shadows as if you weren't there, and then flee."

"B." Ashley seemed to be getting impatient with these ridiculous questions.

"And finally, If your rival was going to get killed in front of your own eyes, would you . . . A) Save him/her. B) Let him/her die."

"A," Ashley answered very reluctantly.

"You scored 80 just like what Lady Amy would say." Luke stood up and went inside. He came back out with a silver robe embedded with dragons and clouds. A head-band was also handed to Ashley, and two silver high-heel boots.

Luke directed her to the lady's dressing room, then went back to question Ash.

"If you were torn between your own happiness and your best friend's, which would you choose? A) Allow my best friend to be happy, or. B) Selfishly let myself be happy."

"A," Ash answered instantly.

"Do you have a cheery mood?"

"Yes," he answered after Pikachu nodded.

"If you were to choose between a Pokemon battle with your rival or a chat with your first friend, which would you choose?"

"The Pokemon battle!"

"Heh heh, all right. If someone invisible started writing on a blackboard, what would you do? A) Scream and run. B) Stare in awe, or. C) Leave with a pale face."

"B," he answered.

"If there was a choice of two doors, which one would you choose? The one with the sound of nails on a blackboard, or an everlasting day of natural disasters?"

"The one with nails."

"IF some guy came up to you and said, 'Aku na mattata,' what would you do? A) Stare at them as if they're nuts. B) Blink and leave. C) Sing it with them."

"B," he answered slowly.

"You answered 50 of what Lady Amy would say." Luke left back inside, then came out. He was holding a black and silver battle outfit, with fake armor. He handed Ash a hat with silver moons, and the background was a black sky with stars.

"You dress in here," Luke directed. "After you're done, go through that door," he pointed. "You'll find out who and when you're battling."

"Thanks, Luke," Ash smiled. "What about Pikachu?"

"You can give him a clown's outfit." Then Luke left.

"You ready, pal?" Ash asked after he was done dressing. "Let's go find out who we're facing!"

Inside the door, Ash found a huge scoreboard connecting people's faces to indicate the matches.

"We're facing Natalie Jyons from Mauville City," Ash observed. Then he saw Ashley's face connected with a Bryan Liko.

"Hey, Ash," came a voice from behind him.

Spinning around, he came face-to-face with Ashley.

"Who're you up against?" Ashley asked after cooing over Pikachu the Clown.

"This Natalie Jyons from Mauville City."

"Good luck hen. Oh Ginny, there you are!" Ashley left him chasing after Pikachu, who stole his hat playfully.

"The competition honoring Lady Amy will now begin! And here is our faithful leader, Lord Luke!" the announcer announced.

Luke, now dressed in a majestic purple robe with red circles, came visible from the balcony. He sat down on a comfy circular chair, with Mime Jr. next to him.

"And Lord Michael will now take my place!"

Michael, another man with silver hair and silver eyes, came on stage. He had on a yellow robe with orange diamonds.

"Our first one-on-one round will be Ashley Winters against Bryan Liko!" Michael announced.

"Let's go Tyrannitar!" Bryan threw his Poke Ball out.

"Go Swampert!" Ashley yelled. "Ice Beam!"

"Dodge!"

Tyrannitar dodged at the last second.

"Bite!" Bryan instructed.

"Mud Shot!" Ashley ordered.

The mud shot got in Tyrannitar's face and covered his eye vision.

"Ice beam!" Ashley spoke.

Swampert let out a powerful ice beam, which made Tyrannitar faint right away.

"Tyrannitar is unable to battle! Ashley and Swampert will emerge victorious!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah, good job!" Ashley high-fived with her Swampert.

... Later ...

Ash won his battle against Natalie, and a lot of other trainers. After winning against Kidd Summers, he found himself in the finals against Ashley.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you just because I know you, Ketchum!" Ashley yelled before the battle started.

"The one-on-one Pokemon Battle between Ashley Winters and Ash Ketchum will determine our winner! Let the match begin!" Michael yelled.

"Okay, Pikachu. Let's do this!" Ash said happily.

"_Pika_!" Pikachu nodded and ran out onto the battle arena.

"Ok. Let's go, I choose you!" Ashley threw a Poke ball into the air.

"_Pika._" Another Pikachu yawned and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Another Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"You ready to rock and roll?" Ashley asked.

"_Pika!_" Pikachu nodded.

"Quick Attack!" Ashley yelled.

"Dodge, and use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

The 2 Pikachu dodged each other's attacks.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge, and use Shock Wave!"

Ashley's Pikachu moved super fast, and came closer to closer to Ash's.

"Thunder!" Ash yelled.

The shock wave and thunder collided, making a huge explosion happen.

The smoke didn't clear up until some time.

"We have a winner!" Michael shouted.

yeah I know, not that interesting yet. but yeah, i'm kinda revising the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. And also, be prepared for some surprises, and please don't call my story dumb. just give me suggestions and tell me if it's too rushed. thanx!  
R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"The victory goes to Ashley Winters and her Pikachu! She is our new Guardian of Aura for the year! Congratulations!" Michael smiled.

"Yeah, good job!" Ashley hugged her Pikachu. "Ash that was a short but great battle. I'm sorry your Pika-wika slipped while doing his attack. We might still be battling!"

"Pika-wika?" Ash looked confused.

Later ...

Inside the castle, Lord Luke gave Ashley Amy's silver staff.

The crowd cheered for her, and then split into dance partners.

"WHY?"

Ashley jumped, and looked around. She saw nobody around her, so she put on a confused face.

"Did you say something?" she asked to the maid who was standing next to her.

"No," the maid answered.

Then Ashley shrugged, and stood up. Reaching around her waist, she let all her Pokemon go, grinning widely.

Her Blaziken, nicknamed Blaze, came out first. Heading over to the tables loaded with food, he was followed by Maisie, Ashley's Kecleon. Maisie had the worst naughty nature ever, and she mastered how to speak human language, just like Team Rocket's Meowth.

Ashley's Mightyena and Pikachu danced together. For some strange reason, the next time Ashley looked back at them, she saw an Aipom dancing with them.

Ashley kept getting hindered from getting up by the maid that was closest to her. She never noticed her Pokemon along with Ash's, Brock's, and May's getting led away by that same Aipom.

After everyone had fun dancing, Lords Luke and Michael stood up.

"Why, master?" asked a voice.

Once again, Ashley looked around.

Michael was saying that Ashley would now give the signal to begin the fireworks. Ashley posed like how Amy did in a painting behind her, from a gesture by Ginny, her best friend.

"WHY!" shouted that mail voice again.

"Huh?" Ashley was very shocked when the staff started shaking very violently.

"What's going on?" the maid asked.

"The staff is going crazy!" Ashley yelled. The silver staff flew out of her hands, and released a strange Pokemon.

"What is that?" Ashley wondered after she caught the staff.

"Lucario," Michael answered.

"Lucario?"

Ash and his friends came to the front of the audience.

"Why did you betray me, Lady Amy?" asked Lucario.

"Telepathy!" Ashley muttered. She wondered why his eyes were closed.

"Answer me!" Lucario demanded. He had already jumped in front of Ashley.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I'm not Lady Amy!"

Slowly, Lucario began to open his eyes. When he saw her, he blinked. He ran outside, gasped, and saw the fireworks.

"Why are they celebrating?" he thought. "The castle is under attack!" Running around the castle, he noticed changes he didn't understand. As he was inspecting a glass vase, he wondered why the bed that used to be there wasn't.

"Lucario," came a voice.

He spun around, and saw Luke, Michael, Ashley, Ash, Brock, and May standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Lords Luke & Michael!"

"Yes, it is us but not completely. We are the peoples you think we are, but their descendants." Walking forward, Luke shook Lucario's paw and hugged him gently.

"You have been asleep for a long time, Lucario," he whispered.

"What? But I was just in here a few days ago! Where's Lady Amy? Isn't she still here?" Lucario backed away.

"Please believe me. I understand you miss your companion deeply, and it may seem like a few days ago but in reality you haven't walked in this palace for many centuries."

"That's impossible!" Frantically looking around, Lucario noticed with horror that everything had changed. Even the wall color had changed from grey to very light blue. Outside, the lake and bridge were much more prettily decorated, and the fireworks were in the shape of Pokemon heads. That wasn't how it used to be before. And Ashley and the other trainers had these little balls around their waists that were red and white with this button in the middle. What were those for?

"Come with us back to the main room."

"According to our ancient legends, Lady Amy saved our castle from appending doom."

"But that's impossible!" Lucario repeated. "She abandoned you and the castle!"

"What are you talking about? Are you calling Amy a phony?" Michael asked.

"No. I would never call her that." Lucario looked at the painting of Amy.

"Then what are you saying?" Ashley asked.

"Lady Amy trapped me in a staff after she told me she abandoned her brothers and the castle."

"Amy would never do that!" Luke exclaimed.

"That is all I know." Lucario bowed.

"Thank you, Lucario. We will search more on this topic and find which is truth and what is fiction."

"I will do what I can to help."

Michael smiled. (He, Luke, and Amy were triplets their ancestors I mean) "One thing hasn't changed, Lucario. This is still your home. Feel free to stay as long as you wish."

"I am deeply grateful, my lord."

"You guys, you guys!" Suddenly, Max ran in with Ashley's, Ash's, Brock's, and May's Pokemon behind him. Well, not all of them.

"I saw Mew!" he reported.

"Mew?" Lucario asked.

"Ahh! Who are you?" Max asked.

"This is Lucario, and he was trapped in that staff for many centuries," Brock explained.

"Oh."

"Are you sure you saw Mew and not another Pokemon that looked like Mew?" May inquired.

"Mew _was_ here," Kidd came in the room. "I saw her while I was up on the roof."

"Mew teleported away with Meowth, Pikachu, and Maisie!"

"What? Maisie?" Ashley said sharply.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"And Meowth?" May was perplexed.

"Yeah!"

"Does anyone know where Mew took Pikachu?"

"And Maisie!" Ashley added.

"Mew lives in the Tree of Beginning. Mew usually takes toys and hides them there. Mew has a tendency to show up at the castle and cause mischief. The toys Mew takes are usually never seen again."

"Never seen again?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Can we go now and save Pikachu?" Ash asked impatiently.

"AND MAISIE!"

Going to Michael's balcony, the group looked at the Tree of Beginning.

"It may look like a tree on top of a mountain, but it's actually a rock formation," Luke told them.

"Whoa."

"Can we go find Mew and Pikachu now?" Ash asked once again.

"And Maisie!" Ashley angrily repeated.

"You must remember that Mew can change her shape and turn into any Pokemon in the world. You may have trouble finding it."

"Then how –?"

"Legend says Lucario could leady anybody to the right Pokemon because he learned how to use the power of aura," Luke and the others turned to face Lucario, who was behind them.

"Lucario, do you mind assisting them to find their Pokemon?" Michael asked.

"No." Lucario shook his head. "If it is your wish it is my command."

"Hey, Ash," came a voice from behind Lucario.

Looking around, they saw Kidd dressed in a battle outfit.

"I'm going to the Tree of Beginning too."

Brock and Mime Jr. did their little chorus of talking to Kidd. (Like in the movie)

"Let's head out tomorrow, then," Ashley decided.

They split up to sleep.

During the night, Ashley couldn't go to sleep. Going outside, she headed to the main room.

Lucario was already in there before her, looking at the painting of Lady Amy.

Suddenly, as Ashley stepped one foot inside, silver light began glowing from the painting. Lucario had jumped to the ceiling and was about to hit Ashley for creeping up on him, but he stopped from the glow.

"What is that?" Ashley whispered to herself.

The silver light formed around Amy's body, then it seemed to slice her off the painting. It carried the outline out in front of Ashley, then made her into a real human. Again.

"Lady Amy!" Ashley exclaimed. She was so startled to have just encountered a teenager Lady Amy with beautiful silver hair and dazzling eyes.

"Hello, Ashley." Amy smiled, putting her silver hair into a ponytail. (NO she's not old!)

"But . . . how . . . how is that possible?"

"Well, apparently my soul got dragged to the land of the living after you showed up. I don't know why, so don't ask." Amy looked around, and saw Lucario watching with such an astonished look on his face.

"Ah. Hello, Lucario."

---------------------------------------

I think my story is way too rushed! I can't help it though! Please review, tell me how I should rate this story, and I will welcome suggestions pleez!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Master!" Lucario dropped, startling Ashley. "How? Why? Why did you betray me?!"

"I didn't, Lucario," Amy whispered gently. "I didn't want you to follow me and sacrifice your life as well. I went to the Tree of Beginning and – AHH!" Amy started screaming, and Lucario and Ashley were soooo startled.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, nothing," came a voice from the doorway.

Spinning around, Ashley and Lucario saw a girl in her early twenties. She had dark raven hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and shining dark violet eyes. Ashley's amethyst eyes narrowed to slits, observing the girl's battle uniform and weapons. She had one sword, two daggers, and three Poke balls around her waist.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Amy?" Ashley asked roughly.

"I am Daphne. I think that's all you need to know about me," the girl smiled. "As for Amy, who cares what I'm doing? She died before it won't make a difference now. And then I'll just erase your memory so you have no idea what happened at all. You won't remember Amy ever coming back because your stupid soul came, Ashley. Lucario, you will keep thinking Amy betrayed you. That way, everybody will be happy. Especially me." Daphne smirked, and got two of her Poke balls out. "While my lovely Pokemon distract you, Amy will be gone once and for all."

"What?" Lucario jumped in front of his master, who was writhing on the ground. She was also cursing colorful language at Daphne, and Lucario shot an energy ball out at Daphne before she could get her Pokemon out.

Up in a tower, Ash was startled to hear a sudden explosion. "What was that Pikachu?" turning to his left where Pikachu usually slept, he realized Pikachu wasn't with him. He had forgotten that Mew took Pikachu away. Sighing, he got his hat on, put his shoes on, and ran downstairs. He caught up with Brock, Max, May, Lords Luke and Michael with Mime Jr. heading down the stairs.

"Have any clue what's going on?" Ash asked.

"No. We all just heard the sudden crash too!" Michael led the way down to the main room, where they saw a flashing light, then another crash.

"What are you doing, Lucario?" Michael thrust the doors open, and was too shocked for words to see Lucario, Ashley, _Amy_, and another girl. The girl he didn't know was dodging all of Lucario's attacks while Ashley tried to soothe Amy, who seemed to be in pain.

"AMY!" Luke ran over hastily, also dodging Lucario's attacks that occasionally came his way. (The attacks came his way because Daphne moved towards him hoping Lucario would hit Luke instead of her)

"Lord Luke!" Ashley looked up, shock filled in her eyes.

"What's going on? How did Amy get here?" Luke asked.

Pointing to the picture, Ashley explained everything that she knew in a rush. "And now this Daphne girl came all of a sudden, and she said that she would –"

"Oh no you don't, you blabbermouth!" Daphne screamed. She thrust a Poke ball at Ashley, and just dodged another energy ball.

"STOP WITH THE ENERGY BALLS!" Michael yelled. "You're destroying our castle!"

Lucario blinked, and got out of aura mode. He also stopped releasing energy balls, while Brock and Michael pinned Daphne down.

The Poke ball Daphne threw opened and revealed a Gengar. Gengar smiled so evilly at Ashley, who narrowed her eyes again.

"Blaze, come –" Ashley was interrupted.

"Hypnosis!" Daphne screamed. Gengar used his hypnosis attack, and then dodged Luke's hands as he tried to cover Gengar's eyes up. Amy seemed to be unconscious, not moving on the cold ground floor. Ashley also hit the floor, fast asleep.

"Shut up, you!" Michael put a blindfold around Daphne's eyes, while Brock fastened another one (handkerchief) around her mouth. Ash got his Corpish and Groyvle out to distract Gengar, who was beginning to use a Dream Eater attack on Ashley.

Max and May ran over to where Michael and Brock was with Daphne. They helped tie her up, and put her upright against the wall. Gengar was quickly defeated by Ash's team, and was returned to his Poke ball by Daphne, who was forced to do so. Luke stood up holding Ashley, while Lucario had Amy.

"Now," Michael began speaking, unfolding the handkerchief around Daphne's mouth. "Talk. Who are you, Daphne? How come we never saw you around here? Why is Amy back? What was Ashley about to say before you interrupted her? And lastly, _why are you here?_"

"You don't have to know any of that," Daphne retorted, spitting at his feet. After Luke put Ashley down in a chair, he went over and slapped her.

"How dare you! It's either you answer, or we'll have our own Ghost Pokemon use dream eater on you while you're asleep!" Luke yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Daphne smirked. Her tone was very sarcastic, and that made the brothers even more outraged.

"You're going to regret that!" Michael got his Sabeleye out.

"Sabeleye, use hypnosis!" he ordered.

"_Sabellll-eye!"_ His Sabeleye obeyed, and soon Daphne was asleep.

"Dream Eater!"

"Wait!" Ash bravely spoke up.

"Why?" Luke and Michael looked at him, their faces livid with rage.

"Don't torture her just because she won't answer. Yes, she's evil and mean, (not to mention selfish) but she's still a human with a heart. I know her Gengar used dream eater on Ashley, but if we do it on her it's going to make her even madder and not caring towards others, not even her Pokemon. That's probably why her Gengar looked so cruel as he used dream eater," Ash said carefully, every now and then meeting their eyes. "Let's just ask Lucario what happened. He was there, weren't you?" he turned to Lucario, who looked even madder then Luke and Michael.

"Yes, I was," he answered, calming down instantaneously.

"Can you tell us what happened then?" Max asked, "Before Luke and Michael get impatient and use dream eater?" he added hastily.

Lucario nodded. "I came in here because I didn't want to sleep yet," he began. "I was examining Lady Amy's painting when I began to hear footsteps approaching. I jumped up to the ceiling," he pointed, "and was about to come crashing down on Ashley she was who was creeping up on me when Amy's painting began to glow silver. I stayed up there, and Amy's figure was outlined in silver. The silver outline carried her figure out into the open in front of Ashley, and then she had a new body, again. Amy had talked with Ashley a little before she spotted me, and I came down. She told me that she didn't betray me, but she said she didn't want me sacrifice my life as well. She said she went to the Tree of Beginning, but that's when Daphne interrupted her by revealing herself. I'm not sure if she listened in to our conversation earlier, but she knows now," Lucario growled. "Daphne interrupted Lady Amy by making her in pain, although we cannot see it. All we can see is Amy in pain and now is unconscious. Daphne said she would kill Amy again because she was already dead once before, so it would make no difference if she was killed again, especially since the fact that she would erase our memories so Ashley and I would forget Amy ever came back, and so everybody would still think Amy betrayed me (somehow) and saved the kingdom (somehow). That's when I started shooting energy balls at her," Lucario finished.

There was silence for a while. Everyone was still drinking in the information, and Michael and Luke seemed to be thinking about what to do next. Daphne was silent, until she asked rudely, "Can I go now? You're really making me mad I –"

"As if we care how we're making you feel! How can you do this Daphne?" Luke yelled.

"Ooh, someone is touchy," Daphne smirked.

"Why would you care if Amy came back to life if you never knew her?" Michael asked, refraining from slapping her.

"On the contrary Michael, I _did_ know her," Daphne smiled.

"What? Then you must be more than three hundred years old, and yet you look like you're in your early twenties!" Ash exclaimed.

"Exactly. And I'm not the only one here hiding my age," Daphne smiled. "Tell them, Luke. Explain to them, Michael."

"What are you talking about?" Brock inquired.

"Are you saying that Luke and Michael are more than three hundred years old too?" Max asked. He looked at the two brothers in awe and confusion, with Mime Jr. miming him.

Michael sighed and looked away, while Luke glared at Daphne.

"So are you antiques?" May asked, trying to humor them up a little.

"No, we're not antiques. Yes, we are more than three hundred years old," Michael told them. "We're sorry we never told you before, but we had to lie to everyone. We are Amy's brothers that were alive back when Amy saved the kingdom. We were alive when the legend was born. And we were alive when Lucario was sealed in the staff, but we never knew he was."

Everyone gaped, including Mime Jr. (Not Daphne, Amy, or Ashley though)

"How could you live that long and still look so young?" Ash finally broke the silence.

"The truth is, we're…….." Michael strayed off, casting a glance at Luke. He shook his head.

"We can't tell you while Daphne is still within hearing zone," Luke said. "It's late now anyways, and you're going on a rescue adventure tomorrow. We'll take care of Daphne and explain everything to you tomorrow morning. Don't worry," he smiled as best as he could. "We'll take care of Amy too."

"What? But I'm not sleepy anymore!" Ash jumped up and down, making Mime Jr. do the same.

"Whether you are sleepy or not, you have to get some rest," Michael ordered. "You are all dismissed."

Just at that moment, Ashley woke up. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes.

"I had the worst nightmare ever!" she burst out, making the others stop in their tracks.

"Ashley –"

"I had a dream that Daphne's Gengar used dream eater on me, and then I heard Lucario tell everyone what happened here, in the main room! And then you guys were talking about something I don't quite remember, but the last part I do remember: Luke, Michael, and Daphne are all ancient! More than 300 years old!" she exclaimed.

"That's not a nightmare, Ashley," May went over to her. "That's actually what happened."

"Really?" Ashley looked at the two brothers, who were carrying Amy away to their room, closely followed by Lucario.

"Yes, really," Luke answered, and then they left. Michael had Daphne by her collar, and she was complaining quite loudly.

"I don't believe that!" Ashley gaped. "More than 300 years old? Is that even possible?"

"I don't think so," Brock answered gravely.

"Can we discuss this tomorrow?" Max yawned. "I'm tired."

"Yes, of course. Let's go upstairs Max." May took her little brother's hand and led the way back up, while Ashley followed in the rear, listening to what Brock and Ash were saying on this matter.

Ash put his hat where his buddy Pikachu would sleep. Sighing, he turned himself around to face the open window, and saw the Tree of Beginning in darkness.

"Pikachu, I promise even if anything happens, I will get you back," Ash whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is this confusing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW DO I RATE THIS STORY?!?!?!?!?!?! IS IT TOO RUSHED?!?!?!?!?!?!?! DID YOU LIKE IT?????????? R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank **Absol Master** and **Lady Emily** (HI EMILY!) for reviewing.

ENJOY

Chapter Four

The next morning, Ash was the first one in the breakfast eating room (besides the maids). He found eggs, toast, and bacon being put on the table with glasses of milk and orange juice.

As soon as he sat down where he usually sat, Ashley came in.

"Hey," Ash greeted her.

"Hi." Ashley yawned, and sat down where she would sit. "I had a rough night. I was not tired at all, no sir, not at all. Now I'm cranky for some reason." She drained the milk from her cup, and went into the kitchen for some more.

"Hey, Ash," Brock came in. "You're up early."

"I can't wait to get Pikachu!" Ash jumped up and down in his seat.

"I'm sure he's fine, and waiting for you," Max said as he came in. May followed, saying good morning.

"Hey, ya'll," Kidd came in, ready for the adventure. "I'm not sure if I was dreaming it or not, but I sure heard a lot of crashes last night. What was going on?"

Ash explained everything to her. Kidd seemed pretty shocked after he was done.

"Sorry I wasn't there," she apologized. "I never had a good sleep in ages though! Man I'm disappointed, that sounded like a mini adventure to start our big one coming up!" she smiled.

"That's okay, Kidd," Brock forgave her quickly. "It's not your fault. We're glad you had a nice sleep, though."

Smiling, Kidd sat down next to him. For a couple of minutes, they both chatted about Pokemon breeding and how much Brock really enjoyed it.

"You're all up early," Michael and Luke smiled as they came in. Amy followed, but she looked tired.

"Are you okay Amy?" Ashley asked as she came back in.

"Yeah. (Yawn!!!!) I'm just tired." Amy began eating as soon as Lucario sat down near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Where's Daphne?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's _fine,_" Michael answered. "She will be just fine with us. You probably won't see her. She won't bother you anymore."

Ash and Brock exchanged glances. Nobody said anything about her anymore, so they kept silent.

When everyone was beginning to finish, Amy spoke up, "Lucario told me you guys are going to get your Pikachu and your Kecleon. I will come with you," she informed them.

"Really?" Ash was shocked. "That would be great!"

"Wow. Traveling with Lady Amy." Kidd seemed the most excited of them all.

"So, uh, not trying to be rude, but can we go now?" Ash blurted out.

There was laughter from all, except Lucario.

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, all except Lucario and Amy boarded Kidd's car.

"Is Amy going to run?" Max wondered.

"Probably. The legend says she and Lucario used to run around together all the time. They were really close," Kidd sighed as she spoke in one breath.

Outside, Amy and Lucario were running together. They had equal speed, and matched each other's pace perfectly.

"So, how do you think Luke and Michael survived more than 300 years if they seem like they're just 26 years old now?" Max asked aloud.

"I'm not sure," Ashley answered. "But did you notice that Michael seemed to be asking Luke for permission to tell us? I remember that in my dream that actually turned out to be real……."

"What secret could be so big that they're hiding it from us?" Ash wondered. "And how could Daphne have known Amy and Lucario and still be alive to this day?"

"This truly is a mystery. Hopefully, we will find all the answers after we get Maisie and Pikachu back," Brock said.

"So what do you think happened to Daphne, then?" May wandered on another subject to talk about.

"She's probably being prisoner at the castle with her Pokemon by Luke and Michael's Pokemon. If Luke and Michael have survived this long, then their Pokemon should too. So their bond must be really close," Ashley answered first again.

"Yeah. They must be really strong, too." Kidd added her thoughts in.

Outside, Amy and Lucario led the group as close to the Tree of Beginning as they could for that day.

That night, they camped near some hot springs because geysers blocked their way.

Everyone was already in, except Amy and Lucario.

"Aren't you gonna enjoy the water?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Just wait one minute, will ya?" Amy grabbed all her stuff and put it neatly to the side, accompanied by her silver robe. When she got her robe off, she was wearing a light silver shirt and a pair of silver boots with a skirt.

"You're going to get your skirt wet?" May asked.

"Yeah, so what? I can just wash it or wear another one," Amy answered. "Cannon ball!"

"No, wait –!"

Ashley wasn't fast enough (neither were the others) to go underwater to avoid being soaked by a tsunami.

"Are you that afraid of getting wet?" Amy teased.

"No, but I prefer to keep my head dry, thank you very much!" Ashley retorted.

"Aww, does little wittle bwabwy Awshely want a towel?" Amy smirked. She frowned as Ashley soaked her too.

Everyone laughed, except Amy. Lucario laughed to himself.

"Lucario!" Amy shouted.

"Yes, master?" he stood up on the rock he was sitting on."

"Jump in!"

"I'd rather not, master," he said.

"Leaping out of the water and onto the rock in one jump, Amy landed next to him.

"C'mon, it's fun."

"Yes, master," he answered reluctantly. He put his feet in the water, while Amy once again jumped in. He frowned to himself as he got wet this time.

"C'mon!" Amy grabbed his paw and pulled him all the way in.

"AMY!" came an angry cry. "That's the frickin' second time!"

"Oh oh," Amy muttered. She hid herself behind Lucario, who was still getting water out of his ears.

"Come here you little devil!" Ashley ran through the water as fast as she could, nearing the two faster and faster.

Amy screamed so loudly Lucario growled with rage – she's screaming right in his ear. He grabbed her and placed her away from Ashley, so she would stop screaming.

"Cheater!" Ashley accused.

"Whoo, thanks Lucario."

Lucario didn't reply, but grunted.

"Hey look, it's a time flower!" Amy pointed at this little blue object that looked like a flower, and it was shaped like one too. "Get it, Ketchum."

"Why me? And what's a time flower?"

"I'll explain when you get it."

Muttering, Ash began climbing the rocks to get the time flower.

All of a sudden, when he was halfway through, a gigantic boom exploded from near Kidd's car.

"What was that?" Everyone stood up, and Ash fell with the time flower. May quickly caught it, but allowed Ash to fall in the water.

A pure black shadow emerged from the smoke, so it was pretty difficult to see.

"What is that?" Max wondered aloud.

"Another Pokemon!" Amy remarked after she sensed its aura. "It's a black horse, and I think it's pretty angry at us for trespassing!"

"Trespassing? How were we supposed to know we were on a Pokemon's territory?" Ash said.

The black horse neighed angrily, and emitted a strong hyper beam.

"Aack!" they all jumped underwater. Lucario shot a blue energy ball at Amy's command. The black horse dodged, and flew into the air.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" May said.

Her Squirtle jumped out of the water, and shot a water gun out. The horse dodged once again, and used thunder. Luckily, Squirtle dodged just in time.

"How many different attacks does that horse know?!" Ash yelled angrily.

"A large variety. That is Veiba, a very rare Pokemon that is near impossible to capture," Amy told them.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked.

"Lucario and I ran into one a long time ago. I believe we just fled back then," Amy thought.

"Ugh that helps a lot," Max said sarcastically.

"Mudkip, mud shot!" Brock called.

"_Mudkip!_"

Veiba used protect, then another hyper beam.

"Now what?" Amy wondered.

"Try to calm it or something!" Kidd called.

"What? Me?" Amy pointed to herself.

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me? That's crazy!" Because Amy was being distracted, she got scorched from Veiba's Flamethrower. Lucario couldn't save Amy because he was being distracted by a Regirock suddenly jumping out of the ground.

"Ow, that hurts!" Amy complained. Turning around, she yelled angrily, "What the crap was that for?"

Veiba snorted, causing Amy to scoff.

"Oh forget it, Amy." Ashley got out of the water and quickly tossed bathrobes to everyone, including herself. Approaching slowly and calmly to where Veiba had just landed, she spoke soothingly.

"It's okay Veiba. We won't hurt you, but we would like to know why you're attacking us. And why is Regirock here?" she wondered, spotting the legendary rock Pokemon.

Veiba neighed angrily once again, and reared up.

"Oh no, Ashley, it's not working!" Kidd got out of the water and ran over, ready to assist.

Veiba used a hyper beam the same time Regirock did. There was a huge explosion, since Lucario also hot an energy ball.

Everyone (EVERYONE INCLUDING THE POKEMON) was blown into the air.

"Aaack!" the humans landed painfully while the Pokemon landed gracefully. Oh, and most of them were separated from that gigantic blast.

Getting up, Ash rubbed his back. Thanking heaven that he hadn't broken or sprained it, he stood up.

"Oh great. Where am I?"

Ash was stranded somewhere far away from the group with swimming trunks and a bathrobe.

"_Regirock_," came a deep voice behind him.

Fearing the worst, Ash slowly turned. Regirock looked inhumanely ferocious, the magnetic waves going fast.

"Regirock!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oww, my butt hurts!" complained Amy. She had landed in a clump of grass in the roots of the Tree of Beginning. (ON HER BUTT)

"Where am I?" she looked around. Going into "aura mode," she sensed something rapidly approaching her.

"Lady Amy!" May yelled. She was running super fast to the silver lady, who was standing, eyes closed, and rubbing her butt.

"Oh, it's you," Amy greeted her.

"Yes, me. Where are the others?"

"How am I supposed to know? I can't sense any close by right now," Amy sighed. "And now here I am stuck with you."

"Any idea where we are?" May queried.

"In the roots of the Tree of Beginning."

"Let's try to get out, seeing as we're both dressed in a swimming outfit with a bathrobe, and – OH NO!" she suddenly yelled.

"What?" Amy began walking in the direction she thought was out.

"Our Poke balls probably got flown away too! The whole blast must've made all of them (with our Pokemon in or out) separated!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh!" Brock's scream became muffled by crashing onto the ground. Luckily, he landed in a very cushiony patch of moss, so he didn't hurt himself. Attempting to heave himself up he fell chest faced down, back up he got pushed down further by something landing on him.

"Oww!" he whined.

"Sorry, Brock. And thanks for the soft landing," Max grinned.

"Ugh."

Brock and Max stood up. They were surrounded by rocks, and there was a path to go down.

"Should we?" asked Max. At Brock's nod, they headed down.

Looking behind, Brock saw the Tree of Beginning. It seemed to be waving bye at them from the wind.

"We're going the wrong way!" Brock told Max. "Instead of going towards the Tree of Beginning, we're going away from it!"

"What do you suggest us to do? Start climbing the rocks?" Max said.

"Yeah, let's try that," Brock responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

where's Ashley, Veiba, and Lucario? what will happen to Ash? Will Amy and May find their Pokemon that was separated? Will Brock and Max find everyone? AND MOST OF ALL: WILL DAPHNE break free of the brothre's grip? WHO KNOWS? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ashley woke up from a hard landing that knocked her out.

"Oww." Massing her back, she slowly stood up. She noticed that she was very close to the place where Bonsly had stolen Kidd's meal. (A/N: Might not have mentioned it in here, but like in the movie it happened)

"Uhh, let's see. I'll go this –"

There was a sudden neigh behind Ashley.

Frozen to the spot, Ashley gulped. Pale, she turned around and met Veiba once again. Except this time, Veiba was on the ground and was licking himself. His amber eyes were glowing with pain, and his tail swished every now and then.

"(Gasp) Are you hurt?" Ashley hurried forward, but also was cautious. Angrily turning his head to Ashley, Veiba gave a warning glare and snort.

"I just want to help!" Ashley tried. Stepping forward again, this caused Veiba to get up abruptly.

"You may think I'm trying to hurt you, but I'm not," Ashley whispered. Veiba locked Ashley's gaze for two seconds before crying out in pain and fell, landing heavily.

"Veiba!" Ashley ran over, putting a gentle arm around the horse-related Pokemon.

Veiba seemed to have badly injured his right foreleg. His mane wasn't very tidy anymore, and his pelt was dirty.

Ashley got part of her bathrobe sleeve off and put it around Veiba's leg gently, but tightly. Veiba didn't stop her, but just merely watched her intently.

"There." Ashley stood up and smiled. "Try standing up slowly."

She held her breath as Veiba seemed to trust her, because he got up slowly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Veiba shook his head. Slowly, hesitantly, but affectionately, Veiba nuzzled her cheek.

Ashley gasped, but she was delighted. Hugging his neck, she smiled.

"Let's go find the others!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice, Regirock," Ash tried to calm it as he slowly backed away.

"_Regirock!_" The Pokemon ignored Ash's attempted soothing. Instead, Regirock began getting ready for a hyper beam.

"Ahh!" Ash ran away as fast as he could. Ducking under some bushes for cover, he thought, _this is just great. Here I am, defenseless, with a Regirock ready to kill me!_

"Regirock!" The legendary rock Pokemon followed Ash's footsteps after the smoke cleared up. Its hyper beam had hit the ground, making a pretty big explosion.

Ash, who was murmuring to himself, didn't notice Regirock's shadow overcoming him until –

"Regirock!" came a male voice.

Ash turned around quickly, and saw a blue energy ball being hurled at Regirock.

"Lucario! Where are the others?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Ash." Lucario jumped over to him while Regirock straightened itself angrily.

"C'mon, let's skedaddle!" Ash and Lucario ran away. The smoke cleared up as soon as they were out of sight. Regirock began to follow the way it last saw them go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy led May away from where they first were. Now, passing by more rock formations surrounding them, May was certain they were lost.

"Where –?"

"Don't ask me anything," Amy interrupted. She was in aura mode, and running toward the hot springs. May followed, struggling to keep up with her.

Rounding a corner May and Amy began to feel some warm waves in the air.

"I think we're really close to the hot spring!" May said happily.

"Somehow I doubt it." Amy got out of aura mode.

"Huh? Why?"

"I see something red orange up ahead. It might be Ashley's Blaziken," Amy replied.

Indeed, Ashley's Blaziken was there. However, May's Combusken was with him too. The rocks around them were warmed up by their presence, and Combusken was sun-bathing on a rock while Blaziken was standing on a tall rock, looking from side-to-side. Spotting them, he let out a welcome cry.

"Combusken!" May delightedly ran and hugged her Pokemon. Combusken hugged her back. "Are you alright?"

Her Combusken nodded, and Blaziken landed next to Amy.

"When is your Combusken going to evolve?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." May got up. "Okay, Lady Amy, please lead the way once more!"

Rolling her eyes, Amy switched into aura mode. She ran fast, and when she checked to make sure they were following, Blaziken had May on his back and Combusken was running beside him. So Amy sped up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock and Max finished climbing the rocks. Stretching their aching bodies, they saw something they thought would make them laugh, but this wasn't the time for laughing: Lucario leading a very exhausted and frightened Ash away from a rampaging Regirock. It was funny because Ash had both arms up in the air while running.

Lucario, suddenly noticing their presence, ran over to them.

"Lucario! Ash!" Max yelled.

"RUN!" Ash yelled back.

Turning to the left (closer to where they spotted some steam rising), they fled from Regirock, who tripped because of one of Lucario's energy balls.

They ran pretty far, and, pausing for a breather, they noticed Regirock wasn't following anymore.

"Oh, thank heavens." Brock collapsed on a flat rock, tired.

"Man am I pooped." Max also fell on a rock. Ash, however, seemed to be still full of energy. Same with Lucario. (A/N: Duh)

"You guys, the hot springs are probably just up ahead!" Ash tried to pull them up, but they were too tired.

"Ash, can we please rest for at least another minute?" Brock requested.

Remembering one of his favorite lines from a movie, he replied stubbornly, "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Ash!" Max smiled, catching on. "At least ten seconds!"

"9 . . . 8 . . . 7. . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0. Time's up!" Ash went around to all of them and pulled them up.

"C'mon!" Closely followed by Lucario, Ash led the way.

"Yes!" he cried out victoriously. The others caught up with him, and saw that surprisingly, all their belongings and Kidd's car was still there. Also, all of May's Pokemon was there except Combusken.

"Oh yeah!" Ash once again jumped into the water. His Corpish, Swellow, Grovyle, and Phanpy greeted him – Phanpy on land.

"Mudkip! Foretress!" After quickly dressing, Brock reunited with his Pokemon.

"May, Ashley, and Lady Amy aren't here yet," Max observed. He checked to see if any of the Pokemon were hurt, and was satisfied with the a-okay results.

"Huh? What is that sound?" Max went to investigate a sudden munching sound with Ash.

Inside Kidd's car, they saw her sleeping form resting in the back seat. Not disturbing her, they went around her car. There, crunching happily on some Oran berries that fell from a tree was Munchlax.

"Munchlax!" Max laughed.

"_Munch?_" The Pokemon looked up, and offered an Oran berry that was already put into his mouth but pulled back out to them.

"Uh, no thanks," max and Ash said at the same time.

Munchlax shrugged, and popped the Oran berry in his mouth. Max and Ash left Munchlax eating contentedly while they waited for the others to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley and Veiba traveled through the dense forest they were no in. Neither of them could sense anyone around them, see nor hear anything either.

"Are you thirsty or tired?" Ashley asked.

Veiba shook his head. 2 minutes later, when Ashley sighed, Veiba grabbed her bathrobe between his teeth and flung her over his shoulder onto his back. His soft, deep black coat was now clean, and muscles flowed beneath it.

"Huh?" Ashley was quite surprised. "I don't need a ride," she began. Attempting to get off, she felt Veiba use Safeguard. Ashley tried to get off, but failed.

"Hey! I never heard of a Safeguard that didn't allow others to get off!" she complained.

Snorting, Veiba trotted off. The luscious green leaves surrounding them were full of the morning dew, since the sun just recently rose.

Ashley yawned and rubbed her eyes. Last night she couldn't sleep, until Veiba had to use hypnosis on her. She continued to allow Veiba to trot through the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we?" Amy asked as she yawned.

"You mean you don't know where we are?!" May exclaimed.

"Chillax dudette. Of course I know where we are! I'm just suddenly sleepy from the hot spring last night."

In the previous night, the four had found a hot spring to relax at. Blaziken now once again had May on his back with Combusken running alongside him.

Amy stopped and sat down on a rock. "Oh, my eyelids are heavy!"

Without warning, she fell asleep right there on the rock.

"Lady Amy!" May groaned. Getting off Blaziken, she went over to her body.

"SIGH I guess we're stuck here for now." May sat down on another rock and laid down too.

While the two were sleeping, Combusken decided to too. Blaze kept watch over them for a peaceful thirty minutes. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"_Blaze?_" he went to investigate, and saw a Pidgeot grooming her baby Pidgey. Spotting Blaziken, she let out a squawk. Both mother and child flew away into the air.

Blaze rolled his eyes, then turned back to check on the others. He had to rub his eyes three times, hit his head twice, and stomp on his feet five times until he realized that Amy was gone!

He did a double take. Quickly waking Combusken and May, he pointed out to them that Amy had disappeared in just a few seconds when he went to investigate a sound in the bushes that turned out to be a mother Pidgeot and a chick Pidgey.

"Where could she (yawn) have (yawn and sigh) gone?" May covered her mouth as she yawned again. Combusken too had yawned.

"_Blaze Blaziken blaze?"_ Blaze asked. He had said, "Why are you both so tired when you just slept for thirty minutes?"

Not answering, Combusken and May fell asleep once more. Then Blaziken himself felt all of a sudden drowsy. He struggled to stay awake, but failed. He, too, fell asleep on the ground.

2 miles away already, Daphne cackled as if she were an evil witch of the West (A/N: she's not)

"Fools." She put Amy's still sleeping body on a table as long as an examining table at a hospital. "They don't yet know that they relaxed at a hot spring full of sleeping gas….HA! Though I don't quite understand why Blaziken didn't feel it right away. Oh well." She shrugged to herself. "Now that I have Amy, I am in complete power. Thanks to my knowledge of your secret and your brothers' secret, Amy. I thank you very much."

Reaching into her desk and pulling out a dark master ball, she captured Amy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did Daphne escape? How did Daphne figure out the secret? Amy, Michael, and Luke are POKEMON?! Daphne captured Amy?!!! And what about the others??????!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

6 or so hours later, May, Combusken, and Blaziken woke up. Brock, Max, Ash, Kidd, Lucario, and all the other Pokemon were watching them, waiting for them to wake up.

"May!" Max sat up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Uhh," she groaned. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "Lady Amy! Where is she?"

"I don't know. We were going to ask you that!" Ash said. "And where's Ashley and Veiba?"

"Haven't got a clue. I didn't see them since the explosion," May replied.

"So have you seen Lady Amy then?" Lucario asked. He stood up and jumped on Kidd's car, grateful for the bright sun that was now high above them. He looked around, and didn't see anything. All of a sudden -

"She's right here," came an evil voice.

"Daphne!" they all exclaimed, spinning around.

"What are you talking about?" Kidd asked. "I don't see anything!"

"Come out, my Pokemon!" Daphne commanded.

"Oh, you _wish_ Amy was a Pokemon and yours, don't you?" Ash queried.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically. "Don't assume things so quickly."

Behind her came a large shadow Pokemon: A Lugia!

"Lugia! How did you get a Lugia!?" Brock and Max exclaimed at the same time. "And a shadow one, at that!"

"Like I said, it's Amy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy's a shadow Lugia?! Sorry guys I just had to leave it off at a cliffhanger! Is Amy and Lucario gonna hafta fight? R&R if you want to find out! SORRY iT's ReAlLy ShOrT!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Lady Amy!" Lucario called.

Amy's eyes were black with red pupils, and a red/black aura surrounded her. She gave no notice to anyone except Daphne, who smiled even bigger.

"Hyper beam," Daphne calmly commanded her new powerful Pokemon.

Amy unleashed a very strong and fast hyper beam, which totally tore through Lucario's energy ball and made the ground beneath Ash and co to explode.

"Aaah!" Ash landed heavily on top of Kidd's car, which surprisingly didn't overturn.

1 mile away . ...

"What was that?" Ashley, slouched on Veiba's back, straightened instantly. "Was that an explosion I just heard?"

Veiba nodded, and galloped at full speed towards the noise.

"Amy!" Ash ducked low to avoid an attack. "Stop! Do you know who we are?! I'm Ash, remember?"

Amy gave no recollection sign and kept attacking.

"Master!" Lucario tried, but failed. Amy seemed to not have heard him, and continued using hyper beam at Daphne's command.

"Hey Amy!" came a new voice. "Remember me?"

"Who's that?" Daphne halted Amy, and they all turned to see a rider on a very strong-looking Dragonite. The trainer had dark brown wavy hair and pretty emerald eyes.

"Amy, remember me?" she repeated. "You know, old times. Horse back-riding, ice skating, battling, and playing flutes together? Yeah, that's me. Queen of the Ice Rink Pearl!" she introduced herself.

"If you didn't notice, _Pearl_," Daphne frowned, "we are kind of in a battle."

"Who are you and why is Amy in her Lugia form?" Pearl asked.

"How do you know that's Amy?" Daphne asked. "Because everyone else is saying that it is? How can you trust those little nincompoops?"

"HEY!" Ash and the others shouted while Pearl replied, "Because I know her. DUR," Pearl retorted. "Now, answer my question!"

Daphne looked quite surprised that someone was actually demanding something of her.

"Why should I answer you? Amy, rid of her annoying squawking!" Daphne ordered.

At once, a super strong hyper beam was shot at Dragonite, whom quickly dodged. Pearl ordered Dragonite to use Mean Look, so Amy couldn't get away.

"Ice beam!" Daphne shouted.

"What's going on?" came a new but familiar voice.

Ashley came in riding on Veiba!

Amy's Ice beam missed the lightning-speed Dragonite. Pearl told Dragonite to use supersonic on Amy, who didn't doge because Daphne didn't tell her to. Daphne was distracted by the appearance of Ashley on Veiba.

"Oh no you didn't!" Daphne screamed at Pearl.

"Oh yes I did," Pearl shot back.

"Hyper beam!" Daphne yelled.

Ashley rode Veiba over to Ash and co, and then jumped off.

"Who is she?" she asked, gesturing towards Pearl.

"Apparently an old friend of Amy's. Do you think she's a Pokemon too?" Ash wondered.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Brock seemed completely off-topic.

"Ugh!" Max pulled Brock away from the battle, because he looked as if he was going to out, grab Pearl, and run away forever.

Amy's hyper beam went way off course, due to her confusion.

"No!" Daphne reached towards her belt and took 2 Poke balls out.

"Go! Make that Dragonite faint!" she told them as they came out.

A Salamence and Charizard came out.

"Let's go, Veiba!" Ashley jumped on him. As he (Veiba) flew towards the battle, Ashley saw that Salamence and Charizard were working together with a Fire Blast to break through Dragonite's Protect, which they eventually did.

"Okay, Veiba! Shadow ball!" Ashley said when they were near enough.

The Shadow Ball missed Amy, while another was fired at them from Lugia.

"Get rid of these pests!" Daphne screamed.

"Not if I can help it!" Pearl and Ashley spoke in unison. Dragonite and Veiba joined forces against Lugia (Amy), Salamence, and Charizard.

"You're going down!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Pearl and Ashley worked perfectly in a nice, dizzying pattern.

"Now, now, two against one isn't fair," Daphne remarked. "So I'll just have to use my new invention."

"Your new invention?" Ashley echoed. "_You_ can invent something?"

"This world is full of surprises, huh?" she smiled. She commanded her Salamence and Charizard to go to her, and Lugia too. She placed a black D-shaped diamond on their heads. Lugia (Amy) distracted Pearl and Ashley, but didn't pay attention to Lucario, whom was slowly heading to where Daphne now stood. She was on a high podium-like rock after being dropped off on it by her Charizard. She got three machines that looked like video game controllers out.

"Now, let me test your full power!" she cackled. She pressed the X button on all 3 controllers – Salamence's was black, Charizard's was red, and Lugia's was silver. Salamence emitted a black and red Flame beam, a combo of hyper beam and Flamethrower. It hit Dragonite straight on, through her Protect attack too. Charizard let out a Dragon beam, a combo of hyper beam and Dragonbreath. Lugia released a silver beam, the attack name unknown. Charizard's Dragon beam hit Veiba, although Veiba did use his own Shadow ball. Lugia's silver beam made the ground beneath Ash and his friends. The black diamonds on their heads glowed.

Daphne smiled.

Lucario, who had successfully reached about 15 ft away from her without being detected, frowned at her. Daphne was too obsessed with her new and strong power that she didn't notice him. He formed a very powerful aura ball, and aimed neatly at the silver controller Daphne was now not touching. She was busy controlling Salamence and Charizard, her main fighting force right now. Lugia kept using her silver beam at Ash, May, Kidd, Brock, and Max.

"Hey! Stop!" Ash yelled. "You're seriously going to hurt someone soon!"

Lugia let out an annoyed cry, and didn't listen to him. Her attacks kept hitting the ground beneath their feet, but it was indeed steadily getting closer to actually inflict serious damage on Ash. (Mainly Ash)

Lucario let go of his aura ball. It was heading straight toward the silver controller, and would've hit if Daphne didn't decide to start controlling Lugia again. The aura ball hit a rock two inches away from Daphne's hand, causing her to screech with shock. She turned around, furious.

Lucario was so mad he didn't try to hide himself. He got another aura ball ready.

"How dare you, you vile beast!" Daphne screamed.

"Release my master, otherwise you will regret ever meddling in our business," Lucario dangerously warned.

"You don't scare me! You're just a clumsy Pokemon!" Daphne pushed the X button again. Salamence continued attacking Dragonite. Charizard continued attacking Veiba, but Lugia turned to Lucario.

"Master!" he called.

"Don't even try! She can't hear your pitiful mewling!" Daphne yelled at him. Ash and his friends were trying to climb out of a 15 ft deep hole Amy caused them to fall in. Veiba and Dragonite were slowly being beaten by an over-powerful Salamence teamed with Charizard. Lucario and Lugia were faced to battle alone.

"Do you even dream about winning against your master, you worthless piece of droppings?" Daphne spat.

Lucario blinked. His heart suddenly felt lonely. Daphne's attitude and choice of words brang back horrible memories from the past.

"You can't, right? Can you even call yourself a worthy Pokemon of Lady Amy's if all you can do is stay frozen and get haunted by memories from the past?" Daphne sneered. "Destroy this invaluable excuse for a Pokemon!"

Lugia's mouth opened, and a silver sphere began forming. Lucario stepped back, and didn't realize that his hind left paw brushed against a time flower.

"Huh?" Daphne paused all attacks. Everyone else didn't attack either, but stared at the scenery around them.

Apparently, a long time ago, the place where they were standing right then used to be a little village very close to the Tree of Beginning before it was destroyed by a rock fall. In the middle of the town were 8 big metal machines that were hooked to the ground. Hanging from a metal rode that was sticking out of it was something shiny that strangely resembled an oversized fox trap with such sharp metal teeth all around the E-shaped punishment machine.

On the first machine, 4 guards with a helmet, a sword, and a tranquilizer gun were standing next to a Blaziken, whom was being held in the "fox trap." Blaziken looked exhausted, even though the razor-sharp metal teeth were barely touching him. He had uneven, wheezy breath.

On the second machine, 2 guards also equipped with a helmet, a sword, and a tranquilizer gun were next to a Mightyena. She was also caught in the "fox trap," and was having trouble breathing.

It was the exact same thing on the third, fourth, fifth and the sixth machine, except that on the third was a Linoone, the fourth was a Breloom, on the fifth was a Swampert, and on the sixth was a Swellow. They all had 2 guards next to them, except Swampert had 4.

On the seventh machine, a Gyarados was being guarded by 10 armed men. However, Gyarados was in such poor condition, she would barely lift her head.

And on the last machine, guarded by 5 armed men, was Lucario himself. Daphne and everyone else were so shocked to see that Pokemon were on those machines that looked like they were going to hang them like with pirates.

Lucario's eyes widened at this memory, and even the dark Pokemon including Lugia seemed surprised.

"We are gathered on this day," started a man with black hair and black eyes, "to punish the wrong acts of the following Pokemon." He was standing in a proud fashion, with a wooden stand in front of him with a microphone attached to it. The rest of the little village had come to watch.

"Lady Amy has told us that she is coming today around noon. So I, the head of this village, gathered many strong men to finally get these Pokemon into these machines. Although it is already 11:10 a.m., and Lady Amy may arrive sooner to check out how things are in this village, I estimate we have about forty minutes until she actually comes. We don't want these 8 aristocrats to mess up her visit like how they messed up everything else, do we?"

The crowd murmured agreement with their head of the village. All of the Pokemon would've start fighting if they weren't so weak.

"So, to begin with our favorite . . . Lucario." The headman turned to face him. "For breaking through a woman's house and trying to steal her most prized possession, and for assisting Breloom into 'accidentally' drowning all of our crops along with Gyarados's help, of course, you shall now be punished!" the headman turned to a man next to another machine. He nodded, and pushed a button labeled "8." The fox trap used to be open – not crushing Lucario. Then it suddenly closed down, and suddenly, it stopped – barely an inch away from crushing his neck. A silver rose with a very sharp and pretty thick stem had shot out of nowhere, and landed accurately on a chain that was falling. The chain abruptly stopped.

"What? Only a silver rose with that much force and exact accuracy could belong to Lady Amy!" the headman exclaimed.

They al turned around, and saw a slim figure jumped down from a tree branch. Her long, straight silver hair was being held back by a head band. Her silver eyes were filled with shock and repulsion. She was wearing a silver dress with a belt around her waist. She had on semi-high heeled boots. She had another silver rose ready to be shot in both hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked dangerously. "Release those Pokemon _now._"

"Lady Amy!" the crowd was speechless with shock.

"Lady Amy, you don't understand! These Pokemon are criminals!"

"Are you defying my orders?" Amy snapped. She threw 7 more silver roses, and they hit the chains that were holding the Pokemon in place.

"I came to check up on you, and I find that you're about to execute Pokemon?!" Amy yelled. She ran over to where Mightyena was limping over to Linoone, but she was too weak. Mightyena collapsed, beaten.

"Your poor thing," Amy murmured. She knelt down next to her and gently patted her head. Then Amy turned to look at a little boy, who was slowly coming closer. He flinched at her glare, but relaxed when he saw her gaze soften because she spotted that he was carrying a water bowl to her.

"Thank you," Amy fed Mightyena the water. The little boy kept bringing water to her, so she went around to feed the others.

Lucario blinked with surprise. "Why are you helping us?" he asked her. "Don't you think we're slimy, inferior creatures that don't deserve to live?"

"Of course not!" Amy gasped. "I would never call a Pokemon that! Did these people call you that?"

All the Pokemon nodded, even Gyarados.

"You disgust me." Amy stood up and faced the villagers. "How could you call them that?"

"They are criminals!" The headman repeated. "They drowned all our crops, burned down our houses, (he gestured to a burned down home) broke through our houses –"

"Isn't that because of how they treated?" Lady Amy interrupted. "Maybe their homes were destroyed by you – maybe that's how come they're like this."

"I don't mean to be rude, your Highness, but I highly doubt it," the headman argued.

"I don't care what your opinion is." Amy reached to her belt. "I am going to take these Pokemon back to my castle. They will recuperate there under my watch, then they will be released again. If they bother you, come to me. Don't you dare use these machines- only if the situation is dire. In fact, I am going to call for guards to take these horrid machines away," Amy decided. She turned to the Pokemon. "Do you all think you can make it back to the castle? It's pretty far."

"Did you walk here, your Highness?" the little boy asked her. His mother anxiously waited for Amy's answer – it was rude for her son to so bluntly ask her a question.

"Yes I did," she answered. She didn't seem bothered by his rudeness.

Blaziken, Swampert, Lucario, Swellow, and Gyarados told Amy that they would be fine traveling back to the castle. Breloom, Linoone, and Mightyena, however, were too weak. So Blaziken held Linoone, Swampert held Breloom, and Gyarados got Mightyena on her head. Swellow perched herself on Gyarados's head as well. Lucario closely followed Amy, still alert for any sign of aggression to his friends.

The headman was frozen with shock. He remained frozen as the villagers began doing their work again. Soon enough, guards came to take the machines away.

Then the view magnified up close to a beautiful castle. Inside, all the Pokemon were getting top-quality care.

Then the memory faded, and reality took its place. Daphne was still shocked that she didn't order her Pokemon to attack.

"So Lady Amy got all her Pokemon by rescuing them?" Ashley assumed.

Pearl started clapping for Amy, and the others followed suit. Lucario turned to face Daphne. Daphne turned to face Lugia, for she suddenly let out a cry. Her eyes were flashing from red to silver, and the black diamond on her head soon broke. Her eyes remained red for one moment, and then returned to silver. Lugia transformed back into Lady Amy, and fell.

"Amy!" Pearl ordered her Dragonite to catch her before Salamence or Charizard could.

"Go Vaporeon! Use bubble on Charizard to distract them!" Pearl threw a Poke ball into the air as her Dragonite rescued Amy.

Daphne snapped back into her normal self, and grabbed the controllers. She was stunned to see that the silver one was broken, although it was pretty obvious. Lucario advanced towards her, an aura ball at the ready.

"Don't order them to do anything," Ashley called from Veiba. "We have you surrounded. You lost, Daphne."

"No! No I have not!" Daphne shrieked. "I can never lose!"

"Seems to me like you just have," Pearl pinched in.

"Shut up!" Daphne yelled. "I will never admit defeat!"

Dragonite landed beside May and gently placed Amy down. She stirred, and woke up.

"Daphne," she muttered. She stood up shakily, but managed to give her a death glare.

"Amy," Daphne spat back.

"How dare you think you could control me!?" Amy lost her temper. "You're not strong enough! Your stupid master ball and your stupid controllers could never win! And how dare you insult Lucario like how those villagers did long ago!? You are going to regret you ever said that!" She threw 7 Poke balls into the air. Out came her Blaziken, Swampert, Gyarados, Breloom, Linoone, Mightyena, & Swellow.

"I thought you could only carry 6!" Ash was surprised.

Pearl shook her head. "Not for Amy. She can carry as many as she likes."

"That's awesome!"

"Blaziken, Fire Blast on Daphne! Swampert, Ice Beam on Salamence! Linoone, Surf! Mightyena, Shadow ball on Daphne! Gyarados, Hydro pump on Charizard! Breloom, Mach Punch on Daphne! Swellow, use Whirlwind attack to fly them away after everyone else is done! Lucario, assist Swellow on sending them of with an aura ball!" Amy commanded.

Daphne tried to escape by jumping onto her Charizard, but Gyarados was much faster. Her hydro pump hit him right on, and it broke the black diamond on his head. Salamence got hit by Swampert's Ice Beam, and the black diamond also broke. As Blaziken, Linoone, Mightyena, and Breloom finished their attacks, Gyarados used hyper beam at 2 Poke balls that were stupidly left on a rock by Daphne. Charizard and Salamence flew away happily.

Swellow and Lucario sent Daphne flying away like Team Rocket.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!" they heard her scream.


	9. Not a real chapter!

Chapter Nine

Just to tell you readers Ashley is not a marysue – she and Ash are NOT in love. I never plan on having a marysue in this story so don't think that any of the made-up characters will have a romantic interest with the original characters in Pokemon. Also, there is no such person as Sir Aaron in this story and whether you like it or not, Lucario is Lady Amy's Pokemon, because like I said, there is **no such person as Sir Aaron** in this story! If you don't like that, just don't read this story at all and don't complain to me!

Now that school is out, I can update more frequently. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to for a while, but no ideas have popped into my head recently. Also, what I mentioned in another chapter, about my new story Finding Destiny...never mind about that. I might put up my new story, Point Zero, in Tsubasa however. Don't count on it too much though.

Thank you for your patience, I just ask for a little more until I finally put up a new chapter! Just to tell you, this story is probably only halfway done.

Until next time-

Silver Lugia


	10. The real chapter 9 but named 10

Chapter Nine

The morning sun shined brightly on them all.

Amy returned all of her Pokemon except Lucario.

"Good job," she smiled. Then her side of eagerness for battle subsided, and she collapsed once again due to fatigue.

"Lady Amy!" Lucario caught her, and took her to the others.

"Thank you for your help Vaporeon!" Pearl returned her bubble jet water Pokemon. Her Dragonite flew her over to where Ash and the others were. Then Pearl returned Dragonite too.

"How's Amy?" Pearl asked.

"Just knocked out because she's so tired," Ashley responded.

"Do you think we should go back to the palace?" Brock asked.

"What about Pikachu?" Ash asked. He looked toward the Tree of Beginning and sighed.

"And Maisie," Ashley added.

"I think Amy is okay with not going back to the castle to heal. She loves the wilderness, and maybe being free outside is better for her tan being inside," Pearl thought aloud. "Besides, she's a tough kid."

"She's not exactly a kid . . ." Max whispered to May. May gave him a look that said, "Oh whatever Max!"

The group set off for the tree again. They actually managed to reach its roots without disturbance, and in a good fifteen minutes only.

Amy's Blaziken was holding her, and Lucario was in the rear, watching them all. Brock and Ash were following Ashley (Veiba was walking beside her) and Pearl, both in the lead. May and Max were behind Brock and Ash.

As Blaziken was adjusting his grip on his mistress, she woke up. Her silver eyes were filled with confusion.

"Amy!" Pearl turned around as Blaziken announced that she was awake.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as everyone came rushing over.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Amy rubbed her head. "Thanks, Blaziken," she added as she returned her fire Pokemon.

"We're at the roots of the Tree of Beginning now. Our rescue mission of Pikachu has just started!" Ash smiled.

"What about Maisie? Everyone's always forgetting Maisie!" Ashley complained.

"And Daphne? She's gone for good now, right? If she isn't, she's seriously gonna regret making herself known to me!" Amy seemed to get her regular attitude of queen of the universe back.

"We don't know where Daphne is, but she sure is not coming back soon," Pearl told her. "Hopefully we won't encounter any more trouble."

It seemed as if karma hated them at that moment though.

Veiba neighed suddenly, and tossed his head sharply to his left. His alert amber eyes were narrowed at something everyone else could not see. Lucario also had sensed something approaching, and was getting an aura sphere ready.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"It's….I sense a trio of people coming at us at a very high speed!" Amy reported. She put her hands to her belt underneath her silver cloak, obviously on her Poke balls. Everyone else except Max got ready too.

Veiba reared as three people on a Raikou, Suicune, and Entei appeared in front of him and the others.

"What is this? Who are you?" Amy rudely asked in a loud tone. "How did you get the three legendary dogs?"

"Silence!" the figure on Raikou had on a black cloak with a hood, and she had revealed herself as a girl by her female voice. She had on "glasses" like what Team Magma had, except she had something on the front and back of her cloak that revealed that she was working for someone they all knew and disliked: a sewn purple D, which stood for Daphne.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" Amy snapped.

"Enough." The figure on Entei was a man, and he was easily recognized: Tabitha Harland from Team Magma!

"What are you doing here?!" Ash, Ashley, and Pearl all yelled.

"And you, Shellie Isabel. Why is Team Aqua and Team Magma not fighting each other?" Amy directed that question to the woman with busy red hair on Suicune.

"We will be the ones doing the talking!" Isabel blinked. "Why are you still going to the Tree of Beginning?"

"We already are at the Tree of Beginning!" Max couldn't help saying that.

Harland gave him a look that clearly stated that he was to have no part in this conversation.

"Why do you think?" Amy rolled her eyes. "Who's missing from Ketchup's shoulder? And who's Ashley's missing trickster Pokemon?"

"It's _Ketchum_," Ash corrected.

"Okay, whatever," the girl who apparently worked for Daphne was growing impatient. "Let's cut that crap and go straight to the point. We need Ash and Amy to come with us. NO questions asked," she added.

"What? Why?! Listen, we're not going with you!" Ash was also growing impatient. "I have to go save my buddy Pikachu, so if you'll excuse us!"

"But we don't excuse you," Shellie made Suicune warn Ash and the others not to move with an Ice beam that hit the ground in front of them. Veiba neighed and reared once again, and Lucario's aura sphere looked about ready to be released. Ashley calmed Veiba down, because she was curious to hear the trio's explanations. If they weren't going to explain, she'd yell very loudly until they did. Amy halted Lucario's attack for the same reason.

"First of all," Amy began, "Shellie and Harland, this is a question for both of you: Why are you working together right now?"

"Following orders," they replied simultaneously.

"Why did your bosses tell you to work together and with one of Daphne's minions?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not one of her minions!" the girl shot back.

"To me, if you work for her, you are," Ashley retorted.

"Ask our boss that," Harland answered her question.

"Daphne probably met with Maxie and Archie….but then that means she must have gotten far to their base really quickly," Amy thought aloud. "What proposition did she make with your leaders that's going to only benefit her?" she asked.

"Don't ask questions we don't have the answers to!" Shellie was getting annoyed. The Suicune she was on kicked the ground impatiently, eager to start moving again. Entei and Raikou were motionless, although their eyes gave away their boredom.

"How did you get Entei, Raikou, and Suicune then?" Pearl asked.

"Must we waste time on questions? Daphne gave them to us, what else?" the girl on Raikou tossed her hood back. She had bright blond hair, and she removed her "glasses." Her emerald eyes were full of impatience. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Elizabeth. I doubt we'll ever see each other again, so I thought I might as well tell you. Now Ash Ketchum and Amy Summer, come with us before you regret it!" Elizabeth snapped.

"What else could you possibly do to make us regret something?" Amy scoffed.

"Oh, only the worst things imaginable," came an emotionless voice from behind them.

"Not you again so quickly! What do you want, Daphne? How did you get back to us so quickly?" Ashley yelled.

"I want Ash and Amy to go with Harland, Shellie, and Elizabeth before I have to harm Luke, Michael, or Deliah," Daphne smirked.

"You have Luke and Michael?!" Amy screamed.

"You have my mom?" Ash yelled.

"I know, I know. I'm a coward who stoops low to get my way," Daphne smiled. 'But I don't care! Now, off I go!"

"No you don't! Lucario, aura sphere!" Amy quickly commanded.

Daphne dodged, and jumped into a root that was nearby. A purple and black hole opened up and she jumped in.

"What was that?!" May yelped. "Did she just use magic?"

"_Dark_ magic," Elizabeth corrected her. "Now Ash, Amy, don't dawdle. Your dear family members depend on your actions," she smiled.

"Cowards!" Amy spat.

"Oh, and the rest of you can follow Mew," Shellie nodded to a pink Pokemon that was floating behind them.

"Mew?!" Brock turned around first, and he was too shocked for words: Mew was indeed behind them, but her eyes were not blue; they were red. The white in her eyes was replaced with black, and she didn't look cuddly anymore.

"Daphne must've planned this from the beginning!" Amy cursed. "How could everything have gone exactly as she predicted?"

"She knew what decisions you fools would make," Harland laughed. "You're too predictable. Don't worry your Pikachu is being shipped off to Team Rocket. They'll be happy to finally have that Pokemon."

"What?!" Ash was so furious he almost ran to him and ripped him apart, but Brock stopped him.

"And Maisie? What about Maisie?" Ashley asked.

"Who's Maisie?" For once, the trio looked confused.

"Never mind, you don't deserve to know," Ashley spat.

"It must be her Kecleon with a naughty nature! Don't ask how I know. We didn't see any Kecleon near Mew," Elizabeth thought.

Ashley began to seriously worry about her Kecleon. Maisie was very clever, but she often lost track of where she was.

"Whatever. Anyways, Ash….hop on Flygon, and Amy you get on behind me," Elizabeth instructed. A Flygon flew down from behind a dark cloud, and landed for Ash to climb on. She turned to the others, and said, "Lucario you better go with the others. Veiba, or anyone else, I'm warning you now: don't try to follow us. You will be watched. Oh, and by the way…Mew will attack you with psychic powers if you try to escape."

Then Entei, Raiku, and Suicune turned around and left. Flygon flew after them, and Mew began leading everyone else away from the Tree of Beginning.

"I don't believe this!" Brock muttered. "Pikachu is actually getting shipped off to Team Rocket!"

"How could Daphne be so clever and whip up this evil plan?!" Pearl was beside herself with fury.

"How was Daphne able to control Mew?" Max wondered.

"Where's Maisie?!" Ashley angrily asked. No one answered.

"Hey…. Where's Kidd?" May just wondered where their missing friend was as she ducked to avoid hitting a low-hanging tree branch.

Brock blinked and looked around. "I don't know….when did we last see her?"

Mew turned around, her eyes narrowed.

"_Mew!"_ she yelled. Everyone understood that Mew wanted them to be quiet. Veiba and Lucario were silent, deep in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kidd actually was not far away from them. She was about one mile to the west, and she was hopelessly lost. Kidd had only previously woken up from a very hard landing on her back. Fortunately, there was nothing wrong except a bruise.

As she sat down on a rock to rest her aching feet, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Instantly she jumped up, and asked, "Who's there?"

Out came a Kecleon, looking lost and confused.

"Hey, aren't you Kidd?" the Kecleon asked.

Kidd gasped in surprise. "You can talk?!"

"Yeah! My name is Maisie, and I'm Ashley's Pokemon! Want to travel with me so we can try to find them?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry another cliffhanger! Anyways, is this story too rushed? I know, I know…..too many difficulties arising at once! But Daphne is the main villain in this story. Also, I do not know if Mew is a girl, but Mew is probably genderless…. But in my story she's a girl!! And also, Kidd is confused because she doesn't know where she is, obviously. She never met Maisie before either. Okay, until the next chapter! 

Silver Lugia


	11. Author's note

OMG!!! WHOEVER KEEPS REVIEWING THESE CHAIN MAILS PLEASE STOP!!! I HAVE A FEELING I KNOW WHO IT IS AND IT'S REALLY STARTING TO GET ANNOYING!!!

Sorry I haven't updated for the entire summer! I've been out of ideas and updating my other stories, and right now I have to make a few major changes for this story. Absol Master, you are my most faithful reviewer. How would you like to be in this story somehow (I will change things around)? Please tell me what you think so I can revise the last few chapters and make things as interesting as I can. No flames wanted – sorry this isn't a real chapter.

Now that school is back, this is really inconvenient. I will try to update during the weekends since I haven't been able to over the summer!

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR!!!!!!!

- Silver Lugia


	12. Chapter 10 but named 12

Chapter Ten

"Where are you taking us?" Amy asked. She was trying not to hold on to Elizabeth, but if she didn't she would fall of Raiku, so she reluctantly held on to her.

"You'll see," Elizabeth answered.

The Tree of Beginning wasn't in eyesight anymore. Where they were going, a dense fog was building up.

Flygon flew close to the ground behind Raikou. Suicune was in the lead, then Entei. Although there was an alliance between Teams Magma and Aqua right now, Harland scowled every time he looked at Shellie.

Amy couldn't see anything anymore except Elizabeth and Raikou. The fog was too thick. Ash couldn't see anything except Flygon either, and he didn't like it.

"Pikachu," he muttered. "I promise, buddy, I will get you back!"

Amy was about to ask Elizabeth where they were when Raikou suddenly jumped up and entered a white building, which she didn't notice. Inside, there were multiple chairs and one computer hooked up to a huge screen. Daphne was watching the screen, but when Raikou and Flygon entered, she looked around.

"Welcome back," she smiled. She sent Raiku and Flygon off through another door. Elizabeth sat down next to her, and crossed her arms and legs.

"Where are the other two?" Amy innocently asked. She observed everything around her: the hollow-looking white marble ceiling and walls, and the white stones on the ground. There were drawings of all sorts of weapons, colored and detailed all over the white stones, like drawings etched onto the sacred cave walls Indians made. Amy's eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicion as she saw one drawing of a spear/sword-like weapon, a combination of both. It had deadly spikes covering all around it, except for its hilt. The spikes were covered with dark purple liquid, and it was pretty thick. Amy guessed that it was poison, and she was disgusted.

"Like it?" Daphne asked. Her eyebrows had risen and vanished behind her dark violet bangs.

"No," Amy calmly replied. She and Ash both noticed the long table at a far side of the opposite wall, with machines that looked like PCs in a Pokemon center to deposit your Pokemon in or transport a Poke ball to a professor in. They both knew that the purpose for that machine was not to store Pokemon or transport Poke balls, since Daphne was there.

"The other two separated from us a long time ago," Elizabeth answered. "Who needs them? Magma and Aqua just fell for a trap anyways."

"What trap?" Ash asked.

Daphne stood up. "All right then, I confess: I offered them assistance to capture Kyogre and Groudon if they helped me get you two."

"Why us?" Amy asked. She walked around, circling Daphne.

Daphne noticed this and suspected she was up to something, although she did not know what, and she started circling as well.

"Why don't you sit down?" Elizabeth gestured to two chairs, and looked at Amy and Ash.

"We will do the asking!" Amy snapped. "So," she started again with a fake smile plastered on her face, "what trap did Magma and Aqua fall for, exactly?"

"One that will rip their teams apart," Daphne answered. "That's as specific as I will get."

"So what are you going to do with us then?" Ash asked. He had also refused to sit on a chair. "And is Pikachu really being shipped off to Team Rocket?"

"Yes, Pikachu is," Elizabeth looked bored. "How many times must we tell you? Oh, and we couldn't have succeeded this far if it wasn't for your old friend, Misty."

"What does Misty have to do with this?!" Ash exploded.

"She helped us ship Pikachu off. But of course, I feel so horrible for causing you so much grief." Daphne didn't have genuine sadness on her face. "So I'll tell you that she had to either get Pikachu shipped off or else her gym would be destroyed. So just know that Misty didn't do it willingly."

"Why couldn't you ship Pikachu off yourself?" Ash asked furiously. "Why get Misty all tumbled up in this too?!"

"Ahh, you care for her," Daphne smirked. "Well, she's part of my plan, Ketchum."

Amy looked up at the screen. She saw Mew leading Brock, May, Max, Lucario, Veiba, Ashley, and Pearl toward her castle.

"Where's Luke and Michael?" she demanded.

"Where you will be very soon," Daphne answered. "And same with your mother, Ash. Do not worry. Typhlosion, Blastoise, and Sceptile, escort these two to their prison cells," Daphne ordered.

"I'm not going to some prison cell!" Amy yelled. Her hands went quickly to her Poke balls, but Daphne put her hand up.

"One wrong move, Amy," she smiled evily. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to put your Poke balls in those machines," she pointed to the ones on the table.

"What does that machine do?" Ash inquired.

"Stop asking questions!" Elizabeth snapped. "Don't worry; your Pokemon will be fine! Now, chop-chop! Time's a running!"

"You're going to regret this," Amy snarled. She placed 7 Poke balls in, and Ash placed his in too.

Typhlosion, Blastoise, and Sceptile then guarded Amy and Ash as they went down to the dungeons. It was freezing cold, and there was a dim light from a candle flickering out and back. The two were tossed in roughly into a cell, and were locked in.

Amy got up. "You're not keeping me in here!" she yelled.

The three Pokemon escorts merely walked back up the stairs, and closed the heavy door behind them.

"How did Daphne manage to get Mew under her control?" Pearl was whispering to Ashley. The two friends were at the rear of the group, keeping a watchful eye on Mew as they kept traveling.

"Probably using her dark magic," Ashley whispered back.

"I thought Mew was stronger!" Pearl protested quietly.

"Yes, but Mew's a Pokemon. Magic and Pokemon are completely different things," Ashley tried to explain, but she didn't like the answer herself.

The rest of the group was silent, absorbed in his/her own thoughts. Lucario was silently following behind Pearl and Ashley, Veiba alongside him. The very rare horse Pokemon was snorting every now and then, although for no apparent reason.

Mew was stiff, floating in front of them, leading towards Amy's castle – the place where they started their adventure. Every now and then Max and May exchanged a couple of words, but they were quiet and short. Brock was clenching his fists, temples in his forehead throbbing with anger and confusion.

About halfway there, three shadows loomed up behind them. As the group, including Mew, looked up at the sky, three birds swooped down in front of them, all having a rider on their backs. Ashley and Pearl gaped.

The Team Magma leader, Maxie, was sitting on a flaming Moltres, whose eyes were black and red, like Mew's. The Team Aqua leader, Archie, was sitting on a frosty Articuno, whose eyes were black and red as well. And on the static-filled Zapdos sat Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni.

They all paused, staring up at the three leaders in shock and puzzlement. Mew merely just looked at them all, and then blinked. She was out of the trance for only two seconds, because she had fought Daphne's control over her mind and actions, but it didn't last very long. After a shocked call, Mew was back to being under control. Only Ashley noticed that.

"What are you doing here?" Brock spat, his eyes narrowed.

"Making sure you are going the right way," Giovanni answered with a smirk. Zapdos flew back into the air, and the other two legendary birds followed suit. They flew overhead as Mew started floating towards the castle again. Veiba and Lucario didn't seem happy at seeing the other three birds joining them as guards, but they had no choice but to follow Mew once more as the group did too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't yell at me. I know this is a short chapter, but it's all I could come up for right now. I have a limited time on the computer now, so I will try to update as much as possible as soon as possible. Expect an update during the winter vacation – I can promise you that.  And Absol Master, since you didn't respond to my invitation in being in my story, you're not. Emily is now replaced by Pearl – same person, different name. I thought Emily got too original.

I was shocked myself when I typed down all three team leader's name to be on the three legendary birds. But it adds suspense, so I decided to put them down. Yes, Daphne has the advantage right now.

Thanks for reading and remember to review! Flames not wanted and not appreciated.


	13. Sorry guys

Sorry guys, but fanfic is blocked at my home now. SO if you want to find out how this story ends, please review and give me your email. Use hyphens or spaces in between, otherwise the email won't show up in the review. Or you can just private message me.

I assure you that this ending of the story is satisfying! So, sorry, but this is the final chapter of Mystical Fate on (Not the last chapter of the real story though, because this isn't even a chapter of the story!)

Au revoir!

-Silver Lugia


End file.
